papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Rustle Burrow
|place = World 3|shop = None|lead = N/A|species = Scuttlebug|maj = Scuttlebug|min = Spike Top|enemy = Scuttlebug, Spike Top}}Rustle Burrow is the seventh level of World 3 in Paper Mario Sticker Star. You first visit this level by chasing a Wiggler Segment here. Short after entry however, the wiggler segment falls through a cobweb and lands in a massive scuttlebug burrow. This burrow contains a variety of scuttlebugs in varying sizes. After jumping in after it, you end up hitting obstacles on the way down causing you to lose your hammer, all of your stickers, and Kertsi. After falling completely, you are woken up by Kertsi to reveal her and the Wiggler Segment being carried off by scuttlebugs. You start this level off with no stickers, so your first objective would be to get as many of them back as possible. From your initial location, your only option is to go to the right, as you cannot access the cliffs in-behind with your hammer. The room to the right has a power star which can be used to wipe out the many scuttlebugs in the area. Going into the cave entrance from this area, you can see the trapped wiggler segment behind a cobweb, (see the picture for this article). The segment can't be saved until you regain your hammer making that your first priority. Heading to the right past this cobweb leads to a mini-boss fight with a Big Scuttlebug. The strategy for this enemy is to destroy its web, and then kill the scuttlebug itself once it falls from its web. It is wise to try and get as many of your stickers back from this level before fighting this mini-boss to avoid running out. Heading right from here leads to the area where the sticker comet piece is behind a cobweb. If you continue heading right from this room, you will find a cobweb that can be broken by jumping on it. Going down from here will lead you to Kertsi allowing you to get her back. Once you have Kertsi again, your next goal is to get your hammer back. The first thing you'll want to do is go out from where Kertsi was and find the misplaced Burrow Door scrap. Replace it using Kertsi in the same spot and you will be able to go through it onto a clifftop. Follow the path on the clifftops and it will lead you to the hammer. Now that you have it back, your final objective is to go to where the Wiggler segment is trapped and rescue it. Go back to the room where it was trapped behind a cobweb and knock it down with your hammer. Now that you have reunited with it, head to the right and you can exit the level. **Entering the burrow any times after the first time will not make you lose any of your belongings.** Stickers and Things Found Stickers: '''Varies. '''Things: None Secret Door: Found beside where your hammer was, contains the upright vacuum. Category:Locations Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Locations